


Kiss it better

by bluesoldier



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Both Odin and Frigga don't make an appearance but it's assumed they live, F/F, Female Loki, Female Thor, a bit of Fandral/Sif at the end but it's easy to ignore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesoldier/pseuds/bluesoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has a normal life as a strong almost independent student who needs no man, basically because her interest lay in women. Everything is fine until she discovers her crush is going out with a girl, but nothing is what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OurEchoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurEchoes/gifts).



> Hey! so this is a gift for ourechoes on tumblr! I volunteered for writting since she had no present for her secret Santa, so here it is! I also want to thank my friend peace-love-thorki (both tumblr and ao3) for suggesting the idea, without her I wouldn't have been able to write this :3

Thor had seen her only a handful of times before. She was a little bit shorter, black wavy hair that she recently cut up to her shoulders, green piercing eyes that were as sharp as her eyeliner, and sinful thin lips. Thor thought she was cute, but she didn’t think she was a lesbian.

That’s right, Thor is a boy name, because her parents were told she was going to be a boy when she was inside her mom and in the end didn’t bother thinking of a girl name or trying to feminize the one they already picked. She shuddered, thanking the gods she wasn’t named Thora. But still, sometimes it was annoying to be treated by he/him/his in social media.

Back to the point, Loki was her name and Thor didn’t think her crush was interested in girls until she found out in the worst way; Loki got a girlfriend a week ago “oh my god, just think about the things they must do under the sheets” Fandral said during lunch, staring at her walking hand in hand with Amora. Thor huffed, taking a huge bite from her sandwich “I can tell she’s a fake blonde, her roots are darker than your mind” she said bitterly, looking down at a piece of lettuce on the table. Sif put a hand on her shoulder since she knew how much it burnt her; should have asked, maybe she would be the one holding hands with Loki right now “oh don’t worry Thor, you just need a change of looks” both she and Sif stared at their male friend with a frown, which he only responded by wiggling his eyebrows.

“After class we go to Sif’s-“

“Fandral we are not having a threesome at my house, I swear I will-“

“- _and_ we’ll help you look a bit more… feminine” Thor rose her eyebrows “I don’t need to look more feminine. This is who I am, if she can’t get interested in me like this then she’s not for me” she shrugged, but she was leaning forward on the table.

“we won’t do anything radical” Fandral assured her, as if he were an expert “just fluff your hair a bit, get you some nice clothes and make up” Sif rolled her eyes, but Thor pursed her lips, considering the offer “I’ve only ever used lipstick and some foundation, I don’t know how to use that pen for the eyes” she grimaced “eyeliner?” Sif asked as Fandral chuckled, trying to mask it with a hand over his mouth.

 “I can help you with that” Sif offered “but do you really want to do this? I mean, you don’t usually put on make-up when you come to school, won’t you feel weird?”

“there’s a party this Friday night” Fandral recovered himself “you could go there and make her fall for you, today we’ll just experiment a little” Sif rolled her eyes when Fandral grinned “and find the look  that will make everyone’s knees go weak”

“Guys you’re still forgetting something” Thor said, waiting until they were focused on her to drop the bomb “she has a girlfriend”

“They’ve been together a week” Fandral huffed “that’s hardly a challenge, when we are done with you she’ll regret not asking you first”

Thor sighed and looked at Sif, but she just gave her a reassuring smile.

“And if not, you could always fuck Sif to relieve some stress”

The next second a half-eaten sandwich was slapped in Fandral’s face.

**

That evening Thor had tried all sorts of make ups that looked both good and were comfy to wear, so she wouldn’t be scratching her face constantly. Loki and Amora were still together, and when Friday came Thor was unsure of everything.

“I’ll be ridiculous, they’ll laugh at me. They’ll think I want to break them up!” she paced in Sif’s room, both she and Fandral watching her “well, technically that’s the goal” Fandral shrugged and Sif elbowed him “don’t listen to him. We are going to have fun and Loki is just going to realize how beautiful you are. What happens later will be her decision and it won’t be your fault” she assured her. Thor sighed and finally sat down “well, at least the year is almost over; if everything goes bad, I won’t have to deal with it for long” she took a deep breath and applied more red lipstick while Sif and Fandral exchanged a troubled look.

Fandral took them in his father’s car to Karmila’s, where the party had already started. Teens were having drinks in the porch, music was loud in the inside, and even if it was too early to start drinking they could see a few kids drunk already. _First years_ Thor thought, rolling her eyes, but she immediately started to look around, searching for Loki with her gaze; she found her leaning against the wall with a pair of killer heels that would surely make her taller than Thor, chatting with Amora, each of them with a drink in hand. The table with various liquors was just next to them. Thor shook Sif’s hand “come get a drink with me!” she shouted over the loud music. Fandral signaled he would be in the left corner, where a few girls were gathered. Sif shook her head and followed Thor, who was trying to get past all the mob. Some people came to greet her since she was quite known, but she tried to be brief, glancing at the corner where Loki was still chatting with her girlfriend. Good.

They reached the table and Thor glanced at the corner again, and just when Loki was about to look at her she looked down at the drinks, hand on her hip, leaning down a bit more than she needed to show off her boobs. Sif tried not to laugh next to her, but she too was subtly watching Loki and she was, undoubtedly, checking Thor out. Amora was too, but that was just a bonus.

“I think I’m going to get a beer for now” Thor said a bit loudly, even though the music had changed to a less noisy one “grab one for me too” Sif winked and Thor grinned at her. Thor leaned to get the ones further away from her, and just as she was retrieving them did she glance at Loki, holding her gaze until she tuned to give Sif her beer. They uncapped their beers and went to stand by the wall to chat, not right next to Loki but pretty near, enough for their conversation to be heard. Sif grinned at Thor “Fandral will surely try to get one of those poor girls” she commented and Thor chuckled “try being the key word. At least he’s driving tonight so he’ll stay sober” Both Amora and Loki were leaning closer, and Thor took a sip to hide her smile when Sif threw her a look of ‘I told you so’.

“I think I’ll go home early though, it doesn’t look like there’s much to do here” Thor shrugged at Sif’s comment “maybe I will too” she glanced back and now it was Loki standing alone next to them. Sif leaned close to whisper in Thor’s ear “go to the bathroom and I’ll talk to her, dig some information and stuff” Thor  chuckled and nodded, finishing her beer in one go “I’ll be back” she said before pushing the empty bottle to Sif’s chest, who took it with a huff and a grin. Loki didn’t look at her when she glanced at her but Thor was confident Sif would be able to get Loki to talk.

It was tricky but she finally found the bathroom, and surprisingly it wasn’t as messy as she thought it would be; then again it was relatively early. She was washing her hands to give Sif some more time when she heard someone enter the bathroom.

“Can I come in?” Amora asked, doing just that. Thor blinked.

“Sure, I was just finishing here” She dried her hands and she was about to open the door when Amora called her name. She turned and suddenly there were lips upon her, Amora’s tongue forcing her red lips apart before she could prevent it. They struggled for a second, Thor to break the kiss, Amora to keep it going, before finally Thor found the space to push her away.

“What the fuck?!” Thor panted, wiping at her lips and smearing both red and green lipstick over them “are you nuts?!” This was perfect. This was fucking perfect.

“Amora? Who’s in there with you?” Oh god, not that voice. Thor jerked herself away from the door, feeling like a caged animal. Amora lay a hand on her lower back and she stepped away from her “don’t touch me!” she shouted just as the door opened.

Thor looked horrified as Loki stared at them, her gaze flicking to Thor’s lips, then to Amora’s before looking back at Thor. She could feel her heart race inside her chest as Loki slowly made her way in the bathroom, slapped Amora across the face and grabbed Thor’s hand to pull her outside.

_What is going on?_ Thor thought, confused beyond words.

They squeezed through the people and Thor was able to catch Sif’s gaze before Loki pulled her out of the house. Once outside she let go of Thor’s hand but she kept walking down the street, and instinctively Thor followed her, unsure if she should talk or not. She should at least apologize “Loki, I’m-“

Before she could get the words out Loki spun and slapped her too, but she barely made Thor’s face turn to the side.

“That’s for kissing her before me” she hissed, then cupped Thor’s face and stared at her shocked blue eyes “but I might forgive you if you kiss me now” she said without breaking eye contact.

Thor didn’t move right away. She placed her hands on Loki’s hips, making sure she was real, that she was really there and just asked for Thor to kiss her “you’ll break up with Amora” it wasn’t a question, but a condition.

Loki nodded.

“You’ll be my girlfriend?” she asked in a more hesitant tone. Loki nodded too. So Thor leaned close to kiss her and was instead halted by Loki’s fingers “wait” She pulled out a tissue from her pocket and gently wiped the mix of red and green, smiling when her lips were clean once again “much better” she said before Thor finally captured her lips. It was soft and just the right point of wet, moving gently against each other. Thor took this opportunity to make real another of her fantasies and run her fingers down Loki’s hair, loving how soft it was to the touch.

“I cut it for you” Loki said when they broke the kiss “I overheard you talking with Sif, about how you hate kissing girls with long hair because it got in the way”

Thor was bouncing inside “I wouldn’t mind it with you. Your hair, long or short, it looks beautiful on you” she smiled, then realization hit and her eyes widened “wait, you knew I liked girls?!” she gaped, staring as Loki grinned “yes of course. Amora was a half-baked plan to make you jealous and relieve stress with” she shrugged. Thor was still trying to form a coherent sentence “I never thought you were a lesbian until then… I thought I had no chances with you”

Loki rolled her eyes “don’t be so narrow minded, I’m not a lesbian; I’m actually bisexual and… let’s say half asexual” she admitted with a blush. Thor nodded, wanting to be understanding “I know some asexuals are okay with some level of intimacy, but what do you mean half asexual?” she watched as Loki bit her lip, looking down at her chest, then to her lips “well, it means I’m asexual for boys” _wait, what?_ “as in, I like having sex but um, I don’t like penetrative sex of any kind. No cocks, no fingers, no toys, nothing. It doesn’t feel right” she looked at Thor’s eyes and relaxed a little when she saw she was smiling a little “that’s okay” Thor assured her. It must have taken a bit of courage for Loki to confess “I didn’t know you could be half asexual thought.”

“I don’t think you can. I’m just not sure if it’s considered asexuality” Loki shrugged with a smile, cheeks red “so now that you’re warned, you still want to go out with me?”

Thor kissed her lips once again, pulling her close by the waist and making her answer clear “always”

**

It wasn’t as easy as that. Thor didn’t call or go out with Loki that weekend because she didn’t have the guts, despite Loki being her girlfriend now. Or that’s what she said at least. She’d rather give her a bit of time, even if both Sif and Fandral were reminding her all day that what she had with Amora wasn’t even real; Thor regretted telling them about that part sometimes.

But despite not seeing each other Loki and she would text often, and Sunday night had Thor lying on her bed, phone on her breasts and waiting for it to buzz. It did after a moment.

**So you ready for school tomorrow? –Loki**

Thor grinned, quickly typing a reply.

**As ready as I’ll ever be. You? –Thor**

It didn’t even pass a minute before Thor got Loki’s answer.

**A little bit nervous. Lunch together? –Loki**

Thor smiled and sent her a text that of course they would have lunch together. Aside from that they did not talk about tomorrow, or worry much about it. When they met at school thought, Thor noticed something that made her a bit uncomfortable; Amora was in all her classes, and she always sat behind her. How had she not noticed her before? It was… weird. She felt uncomfortable knowing that the fake blonde might feel something for her, after all Loki did tell her that the kiss in the bathroom was in no way planned.

Decided to not look back, Thor survived Monday and had a good laugh at lunch with Sif, Fandral and now Loki, who turned out to have a sharp tongue and a dark sense of humor that lured Thor even closer to her.

Tuesday was not so good. Rumors began to spread about Loki suddenly breaking up with Amora and dating Thor the very next day, which earned her the ‘slut’ tag, while Thor was regarded as some kind of girlfriend stealer. She didn’t suffer as much as Loki since she had been already known to have an honest heart, but despite trying to hide it, she knew her girlfriend was affected by the things whispered in the halls. Thor didn’t leave Loki’s side unless she absolutely had to that week, afraid that Loki would leave her to end the whispers; she was getting to know her in such personal level now, and each door Loki let her open was more beautiful than the last. If Thor was hooked by the end of the week, she could swear it was love by the end of the month.

“When I first saw you, I thought you would be the kind of girl that would bully me” Loki had confessed one evening when they were sitting on a bench, eating some ice cream; another thing he loved about her, an insatiable sweet tooth “but then I heard things about you, I kinda spied you a little” a small smile appeared on her chocolate stained lips. Thor couldn’t help but kiss them, not caring about who might be watching “you’re so beautiful” she whispered against her lips, making Thor blush “was it because of that that you thought I would bully you?” Thor whispered back. When Loki nodded she only kissed her harder until finally Loki had to let go of her ice cream to wrap her arms around her, parting her lips for their tongues to meet.

“get a room!”

Thor turned with a growl, Loki protectively wrapped in her arms “why don’t you punch yourself and stop talking shit you bloody idiot!” she shouted, making the guy step back and rush away. A giggle drew Thor’s attention back to the treasure in her arms.

“I love it when you curse” Loki smirked at her before Thor once again robbed it with a kiss.

Thor thought that chocolate had never tasted more sweet.

**

Loki had just finished showering after her pa class when she realized she was not alone. She usually stayed to help their teacher put everything back in, not because the goodness out of her heart, but because she didn’t like to shower with other people, yet refused to wait all the way home feeling all sweaty.

She instantly made sure the lock on her door was on and turned off the water. She was done anyway.

She stayed silent, breath even to hear for something, anything. She could swear she just heard a step.

Always the paranoid kid, she had the habit to bring her underwear into the bathroom or in this case, the shower stalls. She silently dried herself, as quick as she could, then put on her panties and bra. Just to make sure she wrapped her towel around herself and slowly unlocked the door.

She pushed at it, but there was no one there. She frowned and quickly made her way to the locker she’d left her clothes in, and sighed in relief when she found them still there. She looked behind herself before dressing her pants, towel still covering her. She grabbed her shirt and let go of the towel, quickly putting the garment on. He heard a muffled curse and she turned to look around once again “who’s there” she demanded in a low tone. She didn’t expect to hear a reply, even less so for three girls to come out from their hiding places.

One of them was Amora. Loki refused to step back.

“So you didn’t pay me yet for that favor I did for you” She said in a fake sweet voice. Loki narrowed her eyes “I paid you what we talked, I have no debts with you” Loki said carefully. Amora laughed, a cruel laugh that seemed to echo in her head “not that favor silly” she grinned, stepping closer “Thor is such a sweetheart, don’t you think? She would be so interesting to play with… yet I let you have her” she rose her eyebrows pointedly “I want you to do something if you want to keep her”

The other two girls came forth and Loki backed away, but they grabbed her arms.

“stay still” Amora grinned as she took out a pair of scissors.

**

Loki hadn’t texted her back when she asked if they were going out for pizza on Thursday, and Thor was honestly a little worried. They always went for pizza on Thursday. She called her but it went directly to voicemail so she figured maybe she wanted some time for herself, it’s not like it hadn’t happened before; at almost three months of relationship Thor knew plenty of things about her and had learned Loki’s body language, when she was feeling uncomfortable, or intimidated, angry, tense, relaxed, cuddly… of course, she couldn’t know Loki’s mood through the phone, even less when she didn’t pick up. Tomorrow was Friday anyway, she would see Loki at school and see if she was okay. It was probably nothing.

Despite her best efforts Thor slept poorly that night, and she felt even worse when she found out Loki had not come to class.

“Maybe she is sick” Fandral suggested during the break, and Sif elbowed him “Thor, why don’t you just go to her place? You have to check up on her if you really think there’s something wrong with her” Thor nodded, telling that she would go. She had been there before anyway, Loki’s mother already knew her even if she didn’t know that she was in a relationship with her daughter.

After class, schoolbag and all he went to Loki’s and rang the doorbell several times. Loki’s mother opened the door, and she smiled sadly at her “oh Thor, I’m so sorry but… I don’t think Loki wants to see anybody right now” that did made Thor’s heart race and he took a step closer unconsciously “please, I’ll leave if she asks me to, but I need to see her” she looked at her as she parted her lips, as if to say something, then shook her head and let her come in “thankyou” she said as she rushed upstairs, stopping in front of Loki’s room. She breathed hard for a few beats before she finally knocked on the wood. No reply.

“Loki? It’s me” Thor said softly “can I come in?” still no reply. She was starting to really worry, glancing downstairs and shifting her weight from foot to foot. She knocked one more time “I’m coming in okay?” she warned. When no reply came she opened the door slowly and let herself in, closing it behind her.

Loki was lying on her bed, curled with her back to her and wearing a hoodie with the hood up. Thor approached slowly, sitting on the bed just as carefully. Just as she was about to place a hand on Loki’s shoulder she saw, more than heard her sob, her whole body trembling.

Thor hesitated but in the end she leaned down, touching her shoulder “Loki babe, what’s wrong?” she asked softly. She whispered something Thor couldn’t quite catch thought “what?”

“I’m ugly!” Loki said louder, finally facing her; she looked paler, eyes red and purple from lack of sleep and crying. Thor felt her heart break as she helped Loki sit up “Loki look at me” she cupped her face over the hood but Loki slapped her hands away.

“Loki-“

“You don’t understand, look at me!” she pulled the hood down harshly. Thor stared.

Loki’s beautiful hair was all gone, cut unevenly and alarmingly short. Thor lifted a hand to touch it, the cup Loki’s nape as she started to cry “who did this to you” Thor asked with a calm she did not feel; she would destroy them “it doesn’t matter now” Loki sobbed and Thor focused back on her. Revenge would have to wait. Now she cupped Loki’s face and wiped her tears “babe no, you still look beautiful. We’ll ask your mom to cut it even okay?” she shook her head, burying her face on Thor’s breasts “I look horrible” she sobbed “everyone will laugh, they’ll start whispering again…” she sobbed.

Thor made up her mind and gently pushed Loki back so she could rise from the bed, the later calling her name with a trembling voice. Thor went to the desk and searched for a pair of scissors.

Loki gasped as Thor took a handful on her own hair and cut it off, golden strands falling to the floor.

Loki stared, wide eyed as more tears fell from them. Thor cut off her hair without care, chopping handful after handful, more golden hair falling to the floor and pooling around her. She put the scissors down once she checked that she had not missed a single strand  and made her way back to Loki, who was still shocked.

“Do I look less beautiful to you now?” Thor asked quietly. Loki looked at those crystal blue eyes and shook her head slowly “see?” Thor smiled warmly “long hair or short, we are beautiful” she grabbed her in a hug, and Loki wrapped her arms around her waist, holding on tight “our hair will grow back babe, so don’t worry okay?”

Loki cried.

Loki’s mother was shocked when she saw her but said nothing of it. She cut their hair evenly and styled it, and even if it felt weird Thor embraced the new feeling “I feel like a heavy weight has been lifted off my head” she smiled and Loki giggled with her mother. It was the most beautiful sound Thor had ever heard.

She spent the night there after she called and told her mother what happened. They ate dinner in family, Thor moaning at the taste of Farbauti’s lasagna “it tastes so spicy, it’s delicious!” Loki watched her with a smile as she ate more, her fingers toying with her short hair. Thor too caught herself feeling the short hairs at her nape, used to having to extend her whole arm back, but she definitely didn’t miss having to pull it back or accidentally eating her own hair.

That night Loki lay on her bed, Thor above her kissing her lips, no lipstick between them.

“Touch me please” Loki whispered between them, closing her eyes when Thor pulled the shirt of her pajamas up to her neck, revealing her breasts. She took each in one hand, gently squeezing them together before caressing her nipples with her thumbs.

Loki let out a breathy moan when she felt something wet, and opened her eyes to see Thor licking and sucking one into her mouth, eyes on her, pupils wide.

Loki lifted her hand to caress her short air and Thor closed her eyes, straddling Loki’s thigh to rub her sex between them. Loki moaned, trying to be quiet because of her mother, although it was proving difficult by the delicious way Thor was sucking, pinching, biting lightly… then she attacked her other breast and Loki had to bite her lip; damn her for being so sensitive there.

Thor enjoyed giving her pleasure like this; if she did it for long enough, Loki would cum just from having her breasts played with, and Thor found that really hot. Tonight that was her goal, so he kept switching, rubbing herself against Loki’s thigh, their pajama pants wet. Loki had to actually cover her mouth with her hand to keep herself silent, even more when Thor bit her as she came on her thigh, holding back a moan.

She panted for a minute before she positioned herself between Loki’s legs; she could tell it wouldn’t take long for Loki to come either “hold your boobs together for me, babe” she panted, watching as Loki did as she asked.

Thor covered her mouth with her hand this time and lowered herself to take both nipples in her mouth. Loki moaned loudly, Thor’s hand barely managing to muffle the sound, and she panted wetly against it as Thor kept sucking, her tongue toying with the sensitive nubs.

Loki’s back arched and she came moments later, rubbing up against Thor’s crotch the last tremors of her orgasm, then collapsing back against the bed. They stayed like this until Loki made a sound of discomfort, and she and Thor got rid of their sweaty and fluid stained pajamas, sleeping naked under the sheets, limbs tangled.

It was the best sleep they ever had.

**

Amora was walking back home after a party, several weeks later. She was alone but she had a spray in her purse and wasn’t so drunk that she couldn’t defend herself. She fumbled with her keys a little, and had just grasped the correct key when she was slammed against the door; she struggled but her attacker was too strong, and she could tell it was a woman since she felt her breasts pressed against her back.

“Hello Amora”

She tensed at that voice “I didn’t take you for the stalker type, Thor” she said playfully, masking her fear. She was pressed even harder against the door, tearing a pained yelp from her “yeah, people are usually not who they seem to be” she replied, a treat in her voice.

“You seem to be quite fond of thinking of me as an object you can bargain and ask favors for” Amora gasped as Thor tightened her grip.

“You touch Loki again, and I’ll make you feel like the cheap piece of decoration you are. Are we clear?” she growled, and Amora nodded, her heart racing. Thor tightened her grip before finally letting go, and Amora fell to her knees. She looked behind her just in time to see Thor glare back at her, before disappearing round a corner.

She shivered and rushed to get inside with trembling hands.

**

Graduation was the next day, and even thought the ceremony was boring, Thor loved how she an Loki had written sweet messages on each other’s hats. Smiling at each other when they got their diploma and kissing by the end of the celebration, blue hats raining around them.

At four and a half months, both their families already knew of their relationship, so it was no surprise for them that in all their photos they were kissing each other; they just couldn’t stop.

People congratulated them everywhere, for graduating, for their relationship, and complimenting their hair; it was a bit longer now, but they still styled it the same way. Loki couldn’t stop smiling the whole day, even if she tried not to and pursed her lips in that adorable way that made Thor want to kiss her. Fandral and Sif joined them in the photos too, and later they went to the after party together. No one saw it coming when they kissed, and Thor and Loki just shrugged, happy to be done studying. Summer was ahead of them, and they were looking forward to spend it together, no more false relationships, fake blondes or misunderstandings.

“You want to spend the night at my place?” Loki asked in her ear as they danced against each other to the music “my mom said she had the night shift and won’t be back until morning”

Loki grinned at her, and Thor laughed loudly, nodding and losing herself to the music.

Neither of them was wearing lipstick that night.


End file.
